Lost
by Blakzer
Summary: Self-imposed 1 hour challenge for Halloween. A boy aggravates the wrong pokemon. One-shot. Proofread and fixed during its writing.


A howl from a distant Mightyena signified twilight's approach on Laverre City. Normally, this would be just another night in the kingdom of the fae, which coexisted peacefully with humanity. However, this was a special day, for it was Hallow's Eve, more commonly known as the day before Halloween. It was the day when ghost types would mysteriously flock to Laverre, spending the night and the next one on cheap jumpscares and generally pranking others in a harmless manner. Sometimes themselves, even. However, there was one ghost that never participated in this, having perished at the hands of a fright gone wrong. It only went to make sure its end wouldn't accidentally happen to others. Nobody knew what pokemon he was, though.

A young boy by the name of Dan wandered the streets. He was selected to be one of the annual Terrors, children whose goal was to extend the spirit of Halloween for an extended amount of time, up to a month as the general maximum. You see, these annual visits by the ghosts were very important to the people of Laverre, for as long as they stayed, tourism vastly increased for what was otherwise a relatively poor group. Anyway, Dan was etching scary faces into the bark of the various trees. These etchings were some of the more essential parts of what people liked to call "Eternaween," and were generally harmless to the trees anyway.

Dan continued his work, coming to a stop at a strange tree that wasn't there before. It had leaves at the ends of its branches, but otherwise it seemed normal enough. He etched a twisted face of fear into the bark, wary of the world around him. A Haunter creeped behind the unassuming boy, before yelling at the top of its voice. Dan screamed as he forced his knife deeper into the tree by accident. The Haunter looked at the tree fearfully upon seeing it twitch just ever so slightly, before disappearing.

The youngster looked behind him when he didn't hear any laughter. Usually, a ghost lingered around a bit to laugh at their lame jokes, long enough for anyone startled by them to notice their presence. He found it odd that the pokemon simply disappeared, before continuing onwards, unaware that he startled a Trevenant. This was the fabled "protector of the mortals." However, what the child done to itseverely damaged its psyche, splitting it in two. On one hand, it did not want to harass the kid, since it was an accident. The other saw him as one of those disturbing the forest. The Trevenant took a few moments to think, before deciding upon what it wanted to do.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Dan found himself heading to a major building on the edge of Laverre, which has woods surrounding it. The darkness made it impossible to see the place without walking the path to it. He walked towards the building, unnerved by the general silence. After what felt like forever, he came to a terrible conclusion that left him trembling.<p>

He somehow became lost.

Dan took a few deep breaths. He was a Boy Scout, after all. He just needed to remember what to do when he got lost... Step one was making camp if it was at night. After he built a rudimentary shelter and fire, Dan noted how eeriely quiet it was. Even now, there's at least be a Hoothoot making noise.

A Zoroark darted out of the woods upon it finding Dan in the small clearing, tackling him to the ground and wielding the element of surprise against him. It then proceeded to sniff him a few times, its eyes suddenly widening in horror. Just as he was sure he'd be chow for the dark fox, it fled. He didn't know why it ran away. Still, he was alive.

When morning came, Dan looked for landmarks, and gathered up a pile of stones. He went onwards, leaving a trail of rocks in his wake. Aside from the Zoroark last night, he found nothing but more woods, their branches beyond his reach. His stomach growled in hunger as the day wore on. Night came once more, forcing him to set up camp once again. He still hadn't found anything to eat or drink.

This cycle repeated itself over and over. Even when he felt like he was stumbling upon somewhere he was once before, he found no familiar landmarks nor his stone trail, leading him into a feeling of Deja Vu. He felt himself covering less and less distance every day and night.

One day, Dan woke up and found some berries he ate, finding strength returning to him as he drank the juice they contain. He knew they were not poisonous, otherwise he wouldn't have ate them. He forgot how he got here, only that he wanted out. He silently rejoiced when he found himself on a path, and began following it.

* * *

><p>Serah was a trainer heading to Laverre City for her fifth gym badge, the one the queen of the fae, Valerie gave to challengers who bested her league-approved team of Fairy types. She saw a Phantump on the heavily worn road, and pointed her Pokedex at it, unsure of what it was.<p>

_Phantump, the stump pokemon. According to old tales, these Pokémon are stumps possessed by the spirits of children who died while lost in the forest._

Serah sent out a Delphox, which promptly used Psyshock on the spirit... whatever it was, she wanted it on her team. It fled after taking the attack. Serah chased after it, only to run into a tree. She looked up at the thing she ran into, and saw it too was a pokemon. She pointed her Pokedex at it too.

_Trevenant, the elder tree pokemon. It can control trees at will. It will trap people who harm the forest, so they can never leave._

The Trevenant walked away, and Serah continued on, having lost track of the Phantump. She eventually found herself suffering from deja vu. She immediately remembered what the Pokedex said, and realized she would never make it out alive.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days since Dan had been attacked by someone's pokemon. He eventually found Laverre City once more, only to hear something move behind him. When he turned around, he saw a Phantump that looked at him sadly. Still, the two somehow felt drawn to the city, as if a greater power was commanding them to.<p>

As they drifted to the streets and seemingly blended into the crowd, they failed to notice two missing person posters plastered onto some of the walls.

MISSING: Dan Atkins. Last seen two weeks ago, near the edge of Laverre City. If you have any information, please contact the authorities.

MISSING: Serah Nightingale. Last seen six days ago, heading to Laverre City. If you have any information, please contact the authorities.

* * *

><p>Eventually, as time passed, their names faded to nothing, being only a distant memory. A Trevenant stared off into the distance, regretting what it had done. Still, it was impossible for normal pokemon to change the past. At the very least, it had found its first friends by befriending two other Trevenant, one a male and one a female.<p> 


End file.
